narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is a game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platform. The North AmericanBandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. and Japanese releases were scheduled for September 2014. The demo was presented on July 2, 2014 in Japanese and English for Xbox 360 and PS3. Gameplay Summing playable and support, there is 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game continues the story from the previous game, as well as feature a separate original story involving Mecha-Naruto. between two or three characters is available. The game will also feature a revamped support system. There is also a mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. The game also introduces new mechanisms of Guard Break and Counterattack, one of the slots Items can be replaced by an attack that "breaks" the guard of his opponent, a stroke is executed by holding the opponent and knocking him down and leaving him unconscious for a moment, taking a break for the player to carry out a coup that further damage the opponent. In relation to counterattack, the player will be able to overthrow it, making it, in that brief instant, helpless and preventing the use of the player's support. Another novelty is that there is an anime cutscene entitled The Far Reaches of Hope, which shows Kushina Uzumaki interacting with Team Minato. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution has a new battle system where players can select different types — Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening and Drive. Each character has the option for all three types. Another new feature is called "Shinobi Customize" which allows players to customize their fighters with accessories that can change the player's appearance. The feature is available only to those who have saved data from Storm 3 on in their console. Playable Characters Support-Only Characters * Anko Mitarashi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Kidōmaru * Tayuya * Jirōbō * Sakon and Ukon * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū * Torune * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) * A Battle With the Eyes (Sasuke Uchiha and Danzō Shimura) * Acknowledged Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B) * Adamantine Power (Hashirama Senju and Tsunade) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin) * Akatsuki (Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi) * All Boys (Sasuke Uchiha and Sai) * Apprentice Appretiation (Tsunade and Sakura Haruno (Part I)) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * Blademasters (Suigetsu Hozuki and Zabuza Momochi) * Bonded Spirit (Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Bomb) and Iruka Umino) * Bonds of Love (Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi) * Boys on the Battlefield (Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Camp Friends (Jūgo and Kimimaro) * Children of the Prophecy (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Nagato) * Chūnin Exams Supervisors (Shikamaru Nara and Temari) * Common Interests (Tobi (Forth Shinobi War) and Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak)) * Curse Mark (Sasuke Uchiha, Jūgo, Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, and Tayuya) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Duo of Fate (Masked Man and Minato Namikaze) * Entrusted Conviction (Mifune and Hanzō) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Eternal Strife (Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju) * Fastest in History (Minato Namikaze and A) * Fence-Sitter and Hardhead (Ōnoki and A) * First Believer (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) and Iruka Umino) * Five Kage Team Combat (Tsunade, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Former Jinchūriki (Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū) * Foundation Members (Danzō Shimura, Sai, Fū and Torune) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Grandfather and Grandchild (Ōnoki and Kurotsuchi) * Grandmother and Grandson (Chiyo and Sasori) * Great Regiment Leader (Kakashi Hatake, Gaara, Darui, and Mifune) * Hero and Savior (Naruto and Minato) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (Third Raikage and A) * Hidden Mist Assassins (Zabuza Momochi and Haku) * Hidden Mist Blade Ninjas (Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, and Chōjūrō) * Hidden Mist Natives (Mei Terumī, Ao, Chōjūrō, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Yagura, Utakata, and Second Mizukage) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (Jiraiya, Pain, and Konan) * Hidden Rock Natives (Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Deidara, Rōshi, and Han) * Hot-blooded Master and Student (Might Guy and Rock Lee) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Inherited Will (Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi) * Ironic Answer (Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Bomb) and Third Raikage) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Pain, and Konan) * Junior and Senior (Deidara and Tobi) * Kage Summit (Danzō Shimura, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Kazekage's Group (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Leaf Chūnin (Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Genin (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I and II), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), Shikamaru Nara (Part I), Ino Yamanaka (Part I), Chōji Akimichi (Part I), Kiba Inuzuka (Part I), Shino Aburame (Part I), Hinata Hyūga (Part I), Neji Hyūga (Part I), Rock Lee (Part I), and Tenten (Part I)) * Leaf Jōnin (Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, and Neji Hyūga) * Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Sensei (Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yūhi) * Leaf's Light and Shadow (Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzō Shimura) * Legendary Guts (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya) * Like Cats and Dogs (Suigetsu Hōzuki and Karin) * Love Relayed (Fourth Kazekage and Gaara) * Love Triangle (Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), and Ino Yamanaka (Part I)) * Madara and Kids (Madara and Ōnoki) * Make-out Comrades (Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake) * Masked Ninjas (Masked Man, Tobi, Haku, and Kakuzu) * Mature Women (Tsunade, Mei Terumī, Kurenai Yūhi, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Konan, Yugito and Kushina Uzumaki) * Mecha In Love (Mecha-Naruto and Hinata) * Mizukage's Group (Mei Terumī, Ao, and Chōjūrō) * Monster Strength (Sakura Haruno and Tsunade) * Mother and Child (Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze) * My Favorite (Kushina Uzumaki and Obito Uchiha (Young)) * Naruto in Hand (Mecha-Naruto, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō Shimura, Fū and Torune) * New Jutsu Development (Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato) * New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), and Kakashi Hatake) * Odd Beasts (Might Guy and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Old Friends (Tsunade and Jiraiya) * Ones of Wind Nature (Asuma Sarutobi and Naruto Uzumaki) * Orange-Colored Brilliance (Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze) * Parent and Child (Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki) * Past Friends (Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha) * Past Hokage (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Danzō Shimura) * Past Mizukage (Second Mizukage and Mei Terumī) * Plot (Danzō Shimura and Hanzō) * Poison Expert (Hanzo and Chiyo) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura Haruno and Chiyo) * Project Tsuki no Me (Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha) * Puppet Masters (Chiyo, Kankurō, and Sasori) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui, and C) * Reanimation's Vessel (Kimimaro and Sasuke Uchiha) * Revived Hokages (Hashirama Senju (Reanimation), Tobirama Senju (Reanimation), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimation), Minato Namikaze (Reanimation)) * Rivals (Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Rivals in Love (Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka) * Sages (Naruto Uzumaki (Sage) and Jiraiya) * Sasuke Retrieval Mission (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Shikamaru Nara (Part I), Chōji Akimichi (Part I), Neji Hyūga (Part I), and Kiba Inuzuka (PartI)) * Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju) * Shadow Women (Tsunade and Mei Terumī) * Siblings (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Similar Attraction (Naruto Uzumaki and Mecha-Naruto) * Snake Masters (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak), and Anko Mitarashi) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi) * Sound Five (Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, and Tayuya) * Spiral of Fate (Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki) * Stop Nagato! (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, and Itachi Uchiha) * Sublime Art (Itachi Uchiha and Deidara) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru) * Teacher (Naruto Uzumaki (Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage/Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken) and Iruka Umino) * The Hidden Rain Link (Hanzō, Nagato, Konan, and Pain) * The Orochimaru Band (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, Jūgo, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, Tayuya, and Kimimaro) * The Revived Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode), Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno) * The Sand Siblings (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * The Truth of The Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi) * Those Steeped in Darkness (Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Kabuto Yakushi) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara) * Tsuchikage's Group (Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi) * Two-Right Arms (A and Darui) * Uchiha Clan (Sasuke Uchiha(First Outfit)/(Kirin), Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Madara, Obito(young), Obito) * Utterly Gutsy Master and Student (Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya) * War Orphans (Nagato, Pain, and Konan) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi and Young Obito) * Aburame Clan (Shino Aburame and Torune) * A–B Combo (A and Killer B) * Byakugan Users (Neji Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, and Ao) * Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * Hyūga Clan (Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga) * Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū) * Kekkei Tōta (Mū and Ōnoki) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Danzō Shimura, and Madara Uchiha) * Rinnegan (Nagato, Pain, Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha) * Sarutobi Clan (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Sharingan and Rinnegan (Itachi Uchiha and Nagato) * Taka (Sasuke Uchiha (Taka), Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * Team Asuma (Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi) * Team Guy (Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Kurenai (Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Seven Captains (Kakashi Hatake and Yamato) * The Legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino Yamanaka and Fū) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock‎) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), and Sakura Haruno (Part I) (Outstanding Teamwork!?) * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind Release Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral) * Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze (True: Supreme Ultimate Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Tailed Beast Barrage) * Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino (Problem Children of the Academy) * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga (Gentle Phoenix Spiralling Twin Lion Fists) * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation) (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi (Human Bullet Yo-Yo) * Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito (Tri-Force) * Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari (Scorching Heat Sand Binding Coffin) * Killer B and A (Liger Two Platoons Bomb) * Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya (Fire Cracking Hole of Wind) * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) * Hidan and Kakuzu (Ultimate Death Beyond Terror) * Pain and Konan (Fiery Paper Star of God) * Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha (Heavenly Insertion Hammering Star) * Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha (Rivalling Wills) * Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi (The Inheritence of the Will of Fire) Playable Stages * Awakening Stage (accessible via awakenings) * Crashing Waves Coast * Deidara's Hideout * Forest of Dead Trees * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day) * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Lookout Tower * Shinobi World Tournament * Site of Planetary Devastation * Amegakure (Lower, Upper) * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Waterfall of Truth (Day) * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Forest of Death * Great Naruto Bridge * Five Kage Summit Venue * Konohagakure (Part II, Destroyed, Reconstruction) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Great Snowfield of Iron * Lightning Desert * Mount Myōboku * Mountains' Graveyard * Samurai Bridge (On) * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Tailed Beast Ruins * Training Field (Day) * Uchiha Hideout (Normal) * Storm Cloud Ravine * Valley of the End (Clear Sky, Rainy) Customization Items Players are able to customize their characters with various items unlocked throughout the game.http://www.shonengamez.com/2014/07/03/naruto-storm-revolution-customize-items/ * Mental Stone * Butterfly Net * Butterfly Hair Ornament * Insect Cage * Demon's Horn * Demon's Wing * Demon's Tail * White Cat Ears * Black Cat Ears * White Cat Tail * Black Cat Tail * White Rabbit Ears * Black Rabbit Ears * White Rabbit Tail * Black Rabbit Tail * Fox Ears * Candy Apple * Festival Fan * Uchiha Fan * Uzumaki Fan * Ogre's Horn * Thunder God's Drums * Metal Rod * Kabuki Piece * Naruto's Scroll * Gama-chan * Memory Bell * Stuffed Pakkun * Stuffed Eagle * Demon Wind Shuriken * Shoulder Strapped Sheath * Konan's Hair Ornament * Paper Flower Bouquet * Paper Shuriken * One-Tail (Young) * Two-Tails (Young) * Three-Tails (Young) * Four-Tails (Young) * Five-Tails (Young) * Six-Tails (Young) * Seven-Tails (Young) * Eight-Tails (Young) * Nine-Tails (Young) * Red Lantern * Feather Fan * Seal * Six-Layered Scroll * Nunchucks * Jiraiya's Scroll * Contract Scroll * Wooden Tag * Bag * Sakura's War Axe * Three-Layered Scroll * Stuffed Tonton * Stuffed Gamakichi * Stuffed Gamatatsu * Stuffed Gerotora * Stuffed Toad * Stuffed Ninja Tortoise * Mini-Katsuyu * Training-kun * Immobile Kakashi Doll * Ichiraku Noodle Carrier * Stuffed Deer * Stuffed Ibuse * Model Golem * Shichiseiken * Benihisago * Bashōsen * Cursed Doll * Bank Attach * A's Case * Hokage Hat * Raikage Hat * Mizukage Hat * Tsuchikage Hat * Kazekage Hat * Ichiraku Ramen Banner * Secret Scroll * Storage Battery * Backpack 1 * Backpack 2 * Water Canister * First Aid Kit * Collapsible Umbrella * 1000 Ryō Box * 3-Stringed Lute * Large Sword * War Axe * Executioner's Blade * Katana * Giant Shuriken * Stuffed Denka * Stuffed Hina * Stuffed Kamatari * Sakura's Hair Ornament * Red Hair Ornament * Blue Hair Ornament * Yellow Hair Ornament * Green Hair Ornament * Black Rimmed Eyeglasses * Red Rimmed Eyeglasses * Spiral Eyeglasses * Sunglasses * Party Sunglasses * Eye Patch * Tengu Mask * One-Tail's Tail * Two-Tails' Tail * Three-Tails' Tail * Four-Tails' Tail * Five-Tails' Tail * Six-Tails' Tail * Seven-Tails' Tail * Eight-Tails' Tail * Nine-Tails' Tail * Stuffed Sharingan Crow * Grim Reaper's Mask * Bug Pot * Tazuna's Hat * Hiruko's Mask * Hiruko's Tail * Akatsuki's Red Cloud * Naruto Roll * Radio Cassette Recorder * Spider War Bow * Firewood * Hard Candy * Tsuru-Kame * Short Sword * Adamantine Nyoi * Bee's Sword Sheath * Butterfly Wings * Funny Mask * Scorching Style: Dehydrating Death * Fireball * Paper Slapper * Fan * Snake's Tail * Two-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Three-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Four-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Five-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Six-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Seven-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Eight-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Nine-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Mysterious Man's Mask * Nine-Tails' (6 Tails) Mask * White Lantern * Way of Jashin Pendant * Tri-color Dumplings * Nine-Tails' Seal Tag * Paper Bomb * Seal Tag * Paper Balloon * Paper Crane * Windmill * Make-Out Tactics * Sai's Drawing Book * Stuffed Fukasaku * Stuffed Shima * Anbu Mask 1 * Anbu Mask 2 * Anbu Mask 3 * Anbu Mask 4 * Anbu Mask 5 * Anbu Mask 6 * Anbu Mask 7 * Anbu Mask 8 * Yamato's Anbu Mask * Kakashi's Anbu Mask * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 1 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 2 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 3 * Haku's Mask * Kakuzu's Water Style Mask * Kakuzu's Lightning Style Mask * Kakuzu's Fire Style Mask * Kakuzu's Wind Style Mask * Toy Mask 1 * Toy Mask 2 * Toy Mask 3 * Toy Mask 4 * Toy Mask 5 * Stuffed Manda * Stuffed Aoda * Stuffed Six Paths Panda * Stuffed Six Paths Dog * Stuffed Six Paths Rhino * Stuffed Six Paths Bird * Stuffed Six Paths Chameleon * Samurai Doll * Gedō Statue Doll * Stuffed Failed Tailed Beast Form * Kakashi Doll * Naruto Doll * Sasuke Doll * Sakura Doll * Ino Doll * Shikamaru Doll * Chōji Doll * Neji Doll * Lee Doll * Tenten Doll * Kiba Doll * Shino Doll * Hinata Doll * Mecha-Naruto Doll Downloadable Content Costumes ;Pre-Order Costumes * Naruto Uzumaki (Samurai Warrior costume) (Sasuke outfit) * Sasuke Uchiha (Samurai Warrior costume) (Naruto outfit) * Sakura Haruno (Samurai Warrior costume) * Itachi Uchiha (Apron) ;Summer Clothes * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten ;"White Robe Jinchuriki Costumes" * Gaara * Yugito Nii * Yagura * Rōshi * Han * Utakata * Fū * Killer B * Naruto Uzumaki ;Business Suit Pack * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Minato Namikaze * Sai * Gaara ;Hokage Outfit * Hashirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi ;Akatsuki Cloak * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Karin * Jugo ;Amegakure Outfits *Nagato *Pain *Konan ;Misc. * Blue Uchiha Robes- Madara Uchiha * Five Kage Summit (Robe)- Mifune * Flak Jacket- Zabuza Momochi * Kakuzu Fight Outfit- Kakashi Hatake * Pajama Costume- Naruto Uzumaki (PTS) (Japan Only) * Flak Jacket- Kushina Uzumaki * Alive-Second Mizukage * Alive-Third Raikage * Alive-Fourth Kazekage * Flak Jacket- Mū * No Akatsuki cloak- Itachi Uchiha ;Reanimation * Sasori * Kakuzu * Chiyo * Kimimaro Trivia * Team Ultimate Jutsus for Naruto and Konohamaru, Neji and Hinata, as well as Guy and Lee (PTS) were found in the coding of the demo. They were ultimately cut from the full release. * Some of the Ultimate Jutsu Finish' subtitles have improper grammar or misspell some of the character's names. An Example is one of Fū's (No. 379) where it says, "There's no word for defeat in Foo's dictionary." Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer File:Naruto_Shippuden_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_Level_Up_Trailer_English|Second Trailer English Subtitles File:Naruto_Shippuden_"Sun_Storm"_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_-_Trailer|Sun Storm Trailer File:PS3 Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第4弾PV|Fourth Trailer Playable Characters with Costumes Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori External Link * Official Japanese Website References See Also * The Directive to Take the Nine-Tails (Tie-in episode) * Naruto vs. Mecha-Naruto (Tie-in episode)